


The Two As One

by TheGunslingingOtaku



Series: A Slothful Embrace [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGunslingingOtaku/pseuds/TheGunslingingOtaku
Summary: To Monty, thank you for everything, we miss you.





	1. Chapter 1

As the airship touched down in Mistral Ren breathed a sigh of relief. The Nuckelavee, an old nightmare from a previous life, was banished. Nora was safe. Qrow was safe. Ruby and Jaune were safe. 

"What's that sigh for, mopey-face?"

"Heh, it's over Nora."

"What's over?"

"The fear, the hate, the guilt, they're gone."

Nora squeezed Ren's hand. "Of course silly, after you have me... and I have you? Right?"

"Of course."

Nora stood in front of her counterpart and stood on her tiptoes.

"What are you doing?"

"This." And with that Nora kissed Ren on the nose.

"No more being sad, after all...."

Nora caressed her stomach.

"Of course." Ren said with a smile so warm that it seemed as if it alone could end the dark times ahead.


	2. Open Arms

“Die, you scaled bastards!”

“Ren, slow down! You’re getting ahead of the rest of the operation.”

“I don’t care, let them catch up.”

“Ren!”

“What Nora?”

-SLAP- 

“I’m heading back.”

“Nora, wait! AGHHHH, dammit all!”

 

\--That night—

 

“Ren, what was that!?”

“I was killing Grimm, as per our mission orders.”

“Yeah, but you ran ahead attracting them all to you!”

“Is there something wrong with that?!”

“YES!”

“And what would that be?”

“You’ve been acting like this for the past four months, what if you died!? I’d be all alone, again!”

“Nora…”

“You’re not allowed to die…”

“I’m sorry…”

Ren caressed Nora’s face, before moving in and kissing his beloved’s lips, electricity crackling between the two.

Nora pushed Ren onto the bed in their room.

“What?”

“Shush you, I’ve been waiting for this ever since you first confessed and I’m not waiting one moment longer!” said Nora as she moved catlike up the ninja’s prone form, undoing his belt and pulling his  
pants down.

“But we’re still both in schoo-ooooghhh…”

Nora took her mouth from the crown of Ren’s member, “Hehehe, says the one with his hands balling the sheets up, now just relax and let me make you feel good Ren.” With this Nora moved back down to the throbbing sword of her erstwhile partner. As she bobbed up and down, Ren took his left hand and caressed the top of his love’s head and started pinching her left nipple with his right.

“Ooh kinky, I didn’t know you had it in you Ren.”

“I’ll show you what I have.” With that Ren pulled Nora up and flipped their positions.

“Oooh.”

With this Ren started kissing Nora all while caressing her breasts over her outfit. After a few moments of this Ren started trailing his tongue and kisses over her face, before starting to undo her top. He then moved down to her neck, shoulders, down between her breasts and then kissed both of the fiery warrior’s nipples. Then alternating between the two, mouth on one, hand on the other, he started moving his remaining hand down to her core, tracing her belly button, caressing her stomach, stroking her other button, circling the lips, sketching the outer, before finally moving into her. At this Nora yelped and groaned out the name of her love. With this utterance Ren followed the path of his finger with his lips and tongue. Nora immediately squeezed Ren’s head with her thighs and pushed his face into her mons with her hands. A soundless scream issued forth from the hammer-wielder’s mouth. The love that flowed from inside tasted to Ren as nothing but the essence of the person that he cared for most in the world.

Ren moved up and kissed Nora again, “Are you ready, Nora?”

“Always.”

Ren captured her lips with his again and moved into her, moving slowly so as to not hurt her. As he reached the wall guarding the womb of his best friend, he stopped. “Nora, I love you.”

“I love y-ooowww!”

Ren hugged his love to his chest until her breathing calmed down. Nora looked up at him with all of her love and care, trust and friendship, that she held for him in her eyes. Ren moved down to kiss her again, however Nora darted forward and bit his lower lip, drawing blood. She then grabbed his shoulders and moved herself on top of him, holding herself atop his supine form.

“Now it’s my turn.” With this Nora went wild, discharging electricity along with the usual into her prone lover and around them. Nora rode Ren with a wild abandon, twisting and turning, clutching the only lifeline the lonely girl had with all her strength. Ren noticed something between the earth-shattering thrashing and pounding that Nora was inflicting upon his nubile form, a cool breeze was rolling in. He looked to the side and saw that the window was still open.

“Nora…”

“What…. Is it… Ren…”

“The window is open.”

“So?” At this noncommittal answer Ren picked Nora up, without leaving her, surprising his lover and causing her to yelp and closed the window. He then moved back to the bed and laid the love of his life down on the edge of the bed before paying her back for the beating he just took. He took her hands and raised them above her head and held them down before sealing her mouth with his lips.

“Ren, I’m close!” 

“So am I!” With this Ren started to pull out of his childhood friend, before she wrapped her legs around him.

“Nora!”

“Don’t leave me…”

“Nora we can’t, we’re still students!”

“Ren. I love you. I need you. I want you. And I want you inside of me. I want this. I want to carry your child, and I want you to be the father of my child.”

“Nora…” Ren could see the tears inside his love’s shimmering eyes. Nora put her arms around Ren and pulled herself to him.

“Please Ren…”

“Nora.... I accept.” With this Ren could no longer hold back his release and felt his soul travel from his body and into the form of his lover, making two as one, and one into three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing a sex scene so any constructive criticism would be helpful, also sorry this didn't come out sooner but... college...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short update but this was an idea I literally just had a couple minutes ago. So look out for updates on this story and on a second one that I almost have finished which may or may not be in the same universe as this one.


End file.
